Past Memories
by the.empty.heart
Summary: Jet ignores everything, almost risking his life, but then he realices he had been acting wrong. ok the summary sucks but not the story, read it please


**Past Memories**

_By: the.empty.heart_

_Started: 1-2-2006_

**Authoress' Notes:** I'm back! Renewed and improved. Hope you like it! Since I had been thinking on one chapter, I didn't found the perfect theme. I warn you, this may have grammar/spell errors, notify me if I do have please, I'll appreciate it

* * *

Finding work was practically impossible. Anyhow, they found a job, with a good pay. Search/Kill task near Laxisland. They agreed that the faster they kill it, the faster they'll get lost from the Ark's path. Amazingly the Ark was doing better without their leader. Maybe the will of vengeance keep them still. It had been 3 fateful, risking, boring, and difficult months.

Hours passed there was no signal of any kind of menacing monster near. Gallows begun to exasperate. Eventually, Jet was more exalted than everyone, no one noticed that. Instead of the cold glance, he had a mostly worried expression he was trying to hide. 'What's going on? I feel strange, as if sick. And nobody notices it! No one cares for me! I was much better alone' he absolutely was not paying attention to what he was doing, he continued walking in straight trail.

"What's with him?" Gallows asked watching how Jet was going to another place

"Maybe he found the monster" assured Clive following Jet, as everyone else did.

'It could possibly affect me knowing who am I really? An android, a machine. . . . . . '

"Jet!" Virginia yelled

The monster had finally shown up, attacking Jet with a giant fist. He went directly to the floor and hit his head with a rock. Before the monster could do something to the silver-haired boy, Clive shoot at him. Virginia proceeded to take off Jet from the battlefield, and return inmediatly to help his comrades. An easy demolition. Everyone returned to Jet, who was still unconscious.

"He got a big bruise, there" Clive checked Jet's pulse and the injury in his head "It's bleeding! Virginia hand me my bag, please!" It was a few meters away from there, even that battle might had woke up some other monsters. "Thank you"

"He'll be fine, don't worry" Gallows cheer up Virginia. In the night after bending Jet's head Clive went to the others, they looked worried, and impatient.

"He's still unconscious, maybe he will woke up tomorrow, maybe we should make guards to prevent a monster attack"

"OK, I'll go first" agreed Gallows.

'What's this place? What happened?' Jet thought, he could not open his eyes. It was all dark, silent and he felt how he did not carry his arm. He was vulnerable if a monster attack him, or at least that what he was thinking 'Where's everyone? My arm? I just remember we were walking on the wasteland, and then everything went black.' suddenly he open his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar place, it was a town one he had never visited before. He walked through it, he could see many people gathered there 'Is this some kind of festival?' they were all walking to a big house on the west end of town, he followed them. They all went to the backyard of the house. 'A birthday party? This is all the fuss they all are making about' he turned around to leave that place but he collide with a little boy, no longer than 9 years old.

"I'm sorry" he said politely

"Jet! Don't bother the young man"

'This kid's name is Jet?' he though and turned to the man who excuse the boy, Jet all of a sudden changed his glimpse 'This man is. . . . He is. . . . '

"Excuse my son, he's celebrating his 10th birthday and he's very happy, stay and enjoy the feast, I'm Elliot Enduro a pleasure. . . "He was waiting for an answer

'Elliot Enduro? He's my. . . .Father' "The name is J-Joseph McMahon" he invented 'I could simply not say I'm Jet Enduro either Adam Kadmon'

"Nice to meet you Mr. McMahon, could you stay?" asked the little boy

"I-I can't" he lied, Jet was nervous, 'I'm with my father but how? I must go, I'm going crazy'

"You are a drifter, right? Have a nice trip Joseph" Elliot cheered, turning to his son and looking his sad face "Jet, he must go on, he cannot stay much time in one place, understand?"

"Goodbye, Mr. McMahon, see you soon" he hurried to leave the town. 'How could I be on the party of a boy who died 10 years ago? It is impossible'

He was at the entrance of the town. He stopped and turned around, he wanted to see that town for the last time, he obviously would not return never again, not knowing that the real Jet Enduro was leaving there. Jet suddenly felt danger near. He did not move. If it was an ambushed attack he could do nothing without his arm.

Screams were heard. It was an attack, and they started on the Enduro's residence, Jet ran to the house as fast as possible. Everyone was running out of town, or just out of the monsters. Everything went so fast, Jet was looking for the boy and Elliot. When he reached the house he saw a monster blocking the boy's path, he was crying. Jet could not think of something, he could not attack that monster, 'Damn where my arm is? Where is Elliot?'

"Help me!" the boy cried, Jet could not find Elliot. The monster jumped to Jet, and hit him with his fist hit his head with a rock and fell unconscious. Elliot appeared from nowhere and shot the monster killing it, and scaring the others.

"Jet!" Elliot and Jet ran to the boy. The first to arrive was Jet. He hurried to check his pulse and the bruise. It was not bleeding. Nor he had pulse. He looked at Elliot, as if he wanted to tell him but just couldn't the glare say it all.

"No! No!" Elliot exalted, he embrace Jet. The boy who was celebrating his 10th birthday just 5 minutes ago had died. "This can't be!" Jet stood up and ran away. 'What's this feeling? I could not do anything! It was my fault!' Jet fall against the floor, again everything went dark, he was alone. He decided to close his eyes; it was too much to tolerate. Slowly he opened his eyes; this time was a familiar place.

This place is Layline Laboratory' the room where he help the team 6 months ago to proceed on the dungeon. There was Elliot sitting on a desk, writing something. 'It's his journal!' he could see what he was writing on it. . . .

_It had been 2 weeks since the attack on town. A monster attack that finished with the death of my only son, Jet Enduro. But I must go on, I must continue my duty as member of the council, and rejuvenate Filigaia. I told my theory to everyone and they seem satisfied, just Werner understood me. Bryan did not care, what he want is to finish this task to rejuvenate Filigaia as soon as possible, at least that's what he told me a week ago, before he started to act strange to everyone. We will start the experiment on Friday. Adam Kadmon. . . . . . . _

Jet heard footsteps as well as Elliot. Someone enter from the southern door. A man with glasses and a scientist coat. He handed Elliot another coat.

"Are you feeling all right? You know, you can quit" offered Werner

"And return to the place were my only son was killed" Elliot walked toward the walk and activate it. They entered, Jet followed them. But when he entered the scene changed again.

'Not again!' This time he was on the main room. He walks up to the table and saw the photograph, without tearing. Elliot, Werner and Bryan entered the room, arguing. Everyone looked angry.

"You now how dangerous it would be if we use the Yggdrasil System! If it doesn't succeed we could provoke a greater damage, Bryan" insisted Werner

"Who is the leader here? I can take the decisions I want, we are voting this" commanded Bryan

The scene changed for one last time. Jet was sited next to the fire, he could felt the warmth of the fire, and he turned and saw Werner approaching. "Jet, you better get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day!"

'I remember this, this was the 3rd year I lived with Werner'

"Jet! Are you paying attention" Jet nodded. "Ok, rest now." he saw how Werner was leaving, he decided to follow him. Werner was getting his things ready as for leaving.

"Tomorrow will be a great day, first we must visit Boot Hill, and celebrate Jet's birthday, and wow he's turning 13, Virginia must be 12. I wonder if they both meet and . . . ha-ha, no Jet would not interest on any girl, not just yet. Elliot did a very good job raising this kid, not like me, I abandoned my family, but if they do, if one day they both fall in love?

'Being in love with Virginia? She's a chatterbox and my leader'

"Firstly they have to meet, he's a good boy." He looked at his book entitled 'The Most Kindness Human' written by Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde "This one is a good book; it's like Jet's story, he'll turn into the best human of the world. I hope someday Jet turn into this guy, Rudy Roughknight."

Jet returned to the fire, 'I've been wrong all this time, they really don't care if I'm an android, it's just me. Now everybody hates me in the group for my selfish, how stupid.' Jet finally falls asleep.

Virginia was on the guard, after that she would not sleep again, it rested just few hours for dawn. She worried watch Jet's unmovable body, then Jet started to move, and opened his eyes. She smiled and hugs him. Jet got surprised. 'I was really wrong, they care for me, how selfish' "I had a very strange dream" Virginia act surprised.

"You were dreaming all this time?" she smiled

They waited until everybody to wake up, and Jet started his story.

"I wanted to apologize for my selfish"

"So you finally understood that there are better things to worry about" said Gallows

"If you're saying that for the money, I haven't change that way, besides we got a bounty to allege" said stood up and get his things. "Come on, let's go" he took advantage.

"He doesn't want to realize he had totally change" added Clive

"He's anxious of enjoying someone else's life" said Virginia

"Also, he's scared of showing a Jet he had never been, I would not said afraid, just embarrassed, yeah he took so serious his lone-wolf & cold-blooded attitude that is difficult to assume so early."

"Hey, you hurry up!" Jet yelled back

-Fin-

* * *

**Last Notes:** Ok, I might got at least 1000 grammar/spell errors, but first review the storyline, then you can critique everything else, mail me back for that, and remember I need help, if someone offers to help me, I'll be very thankful for that. 


End file.
